


Save the Bees

by ManyHappyWidows



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyHappyWidows/pseuds/ManyHappyWidows
Summary: I was asked to do a Hugo x Reader oneshot because there's basically none out there. So this is for a friend who loves sweet Hugo as much as I do.I got to use the word habiliments and Hugo got laid unexpectedly by a stranger in an abandoned strip mall.Oh and I wrote this in one night over like four hours and I did not bother rereading or editing so idk if it's all over the place or if it's got errors, I cannot promise writing integrity but I can promise sexy self indulgence with the most beautiful mutant mandrill ever.
Relationships: Scarlemagne | Hugo/Original Character(s), Scarlemagne/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Save the Bees

Hugo strived for good posture. It was among the things he retained from his youth, before the torture began. His adoptive parents instilled in him the basics first: Vegetables. Cleanliness. Posture. Somehow they had failed at Sharing, but they had made up for it with piano lessons.

So Hugo held his head high with squared shoulders.

But he ran much faster on all fours, and traversing the unpredictable streets of Las Vistas required haste. Song had finally cracked the genetic code. A few supplies to go, and she could make a cure - for the cure. His kid sister and her friends were amped up to go running off on a mission, bored to tears, but he had something to prove. If he could save a few lives, maybe it would begin to atone for the ones he had taken. 

The old strip mall pharmacy had grown over rapidly over the last few years. Vines encompassed most of the crumbling brick, willows growing through what once passed as a roof. The sound of rushing water echoed from inside. Perfect, he thought. He was parched, and though he refused to acknowledge having fallen out of shape in recent years, exhausted from the run. Clean water was a welcome reward.

Hugo slinked through the broken mall entrance quietly, cautious of possible unfriendly and less cognitive mutes that may have taken up residence. The water poured in through a hole in the ceiling, funneling into what appeared to be a circular wall of willow branches; a curtain, though open to the side facing a partially caved-in stone hallway. He carefully approached the other side in hopes of securing a drink and being on his way. That's when he caught sight of you.

Your back was turned away, water pouring down your shoulders, as you lifted your arms to rinse your matted hair. He had never seen anything like this before, he realized. Most bipedal mutes had taken up wearing clothing as a cultural statement. And he had most certainly never seen a human outside their garments - not even accidentally. Your nakedness was startling, and Hugo struggled to remember his task. He was reminded moments later when his thirst intensified from his mouth hanging open too long. He cleared his throat.

To his surprise, you didn't even acknowledge him. "If you're going to stand there and watch me, you might as well make yourself useful and wash my back," you said, without turning around. 

Hugo was dumbfounded… And very grateful for his own clothing at this particular moment. He was frozen to the spot, he discovered, as he turned your invitation over in his mind. It was almost definitely a trap, he decided, and he prepared himself to flee - until you turned around. 

Yes, I am partial to pants, his mind whispered, as his colors began to give him away. Red spots appeared at his wrists, and his mane lit up a vibrant blue. 

"O-oh!" You said, clearly as startled by his appearance as he was yours. You were certainly not expecting a mute, much less one this brightly colored. You had heard the mall ruins was a good place to run into fellow traveling humans, and the only shower in all of Las Vistas. And wait - this one looked familiar. You had heard the stories of a former self appointed emperor turned murderous tyrant, and legends of his death. His defining features were the scars that littered his face. That, and being a mutant mandrill. He towered over you, though he looked much less threatening than you were primed to expect. He looked… Scared.

"You should close your mouth unless you wanna catch flies," you said, tentatively crossing your arms across your chest. 

"Uh-- oh! Yes, yes I'm sorry!" Hugo stumbled back, tripping on the loose gravel and plopping, gracelesslyl, onto his rear. Still struggling to turn his eyes away, he covered them instead with a trembling hand. 

And to make matters worse, you laughed.

"If you're Scarlemagne, the rumors are greatly exaggerated," you said, through tears of laughter. You noticed the horrified look on his face, and paused. "Wait… Aren't you? I just thought, with the scars and all, and I mean...I haven't seen very many mandrill mutes on these streets. None, actually. I just assumed…"

Hugo brushed himself off and stood, still barricading his eyes with his hand. 

"No… It's okay. I get that a lot. Terribly unfortunate coincidence. Actually, my name is Hugo," he said to the floor.

You breathed a sigh of relief, more audibly than intended. Hugo was a safe name. And if you were honest, he was strikingly handsome. For a mute. He was well-dressed in a formal jacket and pleats, and his dress shoes, though worn from travel, still maintained a shine. A rare sight in this part of the city. You especially liked the deep blues fading to olive fur and finally the stark blonde of his beard, his broad shoulders, and his deeply set eyes that still refused to look her way. 

He was even polite.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hugo. My offer still stands, by the way. Though it would be nice to shake your hand first."

Slowly, the mandrill lowered the shield from his eyes and set his gaze on you once more. You suppressed a smirk - his pleated pants did him no favors hiding his reaction. He started toward you cautiously, extending a soft looking hand with lanky fingers. You stepped from the ever flowing shower to greet him properly. 

Something about him. He was strangely yet overwhelmingly beautiful. You had never been with a mute. The idea had barely crossed your mind until now. But a chance meeting in a private area seemed exactly the kind of fortuitous you believed in. And he smelled so good. Your legs weakened a bit at your rapid daydream of all the things you could fill the next twenty minutes with. 

"You just passing through, stranger? Or are you a regular visitor?" You asked, pulling him along by his hand back towards the running water.

"Oh, I was just--"

You cut him off. "Wait. Can't take a shower with your clothes on, silly. Here, let me." You began unbuttoning the shellshocked mute's jacket. "Go on," you urged as you helped him disrobe. 

"I was just getting a drink of water," he said sheepishly. Was it just you, or was he changing colors as you undid the last button and slipped his jacket over his shoulders. They were incredibly strong, you couldn't help but notice. 

There was something about you. Besides having never seen a human unclothed, he had certainly never seen a human woman unclothed. There was very little anatomical difference between primates, he knew this from his biology texts. But he hadn't expected you to be so...shiny. And inviting. And oh my, human skin was soft in a whole new way. You slid your hand down his chest to the front of his pants. He hoped against hope that you liked what you saw, because there was no way in hell he was moving from this spot. 

You did. His biological differences were minimal, you were pleased to discover. The only major difference was color. There he was, in all his glory, standing at full mast, and very, very bright red. You felt a warmth between your legs immediately, passing a hand over his twitching organ nonchalantly as you dropped to your knees. 

He felt positively feral. Wild, burning flames rushed through his body, compiling at his groin, making him whimper. He hated to hear himself, but it seemed to only make you more interested. He would have given anything for just one touch, just the slightest release of this pressure. He had never known an aching desire like this, and it hurt. So good. Your hand passed over his most sensitive place, but gone in a blink, as he felt it swell more than he thought possible. Normally red, he was turning pink as the skin stretched, and he desperately thrusted at nothing while you slipped his pantlegs over his feet. Now, though, you paused. 

You couldn't help be turned on by his obvious wanting. His body was acting on its own as he grimaced and squeezed his eyes tight, unsure what to do, but clearly aching for relief. You did admire his hips involuntary movements though. You could easily imagine how it would feel from the inside. Fuck, the need was taking you, too. But first, you had to have an appetizer. 

You were breathing, hot humid air, inches from what felt to Hugo like an unstable bomb. He glanced at himself. He was dripping. Leaking. So much built up, for years. So much need, never addressed. So much to give. He grunted, the sound bubbling up from his depths, ready to accept any shred of contact.

"P-please," he gasped, as you continued breathing heavily, teasing him. As though he needed it. He was scared he might burst at any moment. 

You smiled up at him, and took his throbbing cock into your mouth, cradling it with your tongue. He howled and lost his balance, but you caught him this time, digging your fingers into his brightly colored rump pads and offering leverage, as well as slamming him into the back of your throat. 

He was sure he would die from the pressure. You pulled away and made him promise not to cum until you were finished with him. He couldn't promise, but he swore to do his best, and you seemed to like that just as much. He was at your mercy, he knew, but he would have disemboweled himself if it meant being brought to climax by this beautiful human, and so he submitted. The water pelted his mane, and he decided to count the droplets to stay on this side of the edge. But oh, you smelled so good.

You didn't want him to know yet, but you were almost there yourself. The novelty of the situation, combined with curiosity and the apparent sweetness of this young mandrill all fueled your arousal, and you were compelled to turn yourself away, inviting his instinctual thrusting where you wanted it most. 

His shyness was evaporating as it dawned on him what you were asking for. Slamming his cognitive mind into a box for safe keeping, he straddled your hips. Instantly he felt himself brush against your wetness, pouring from the 98.6 degrees of your core, leaving a slick opening, just for him. 

Your curiosity had been quenched, but the answers were far better than you imagined. Your teasing had swollen him to magical proportions. You weren't even sure he could fit - but somehow he did. No place was left untouched. As he moved, sensation fired up like rows of firecrackers, a domino effect of ecstasy. He was unstoppable now, but you were too far gone to care about your little game. All you could do was order him to go harder, to go faster. 

You made a sound like a dying animal, which he suspected was a good thing. Any doubt he had was washed away as a flood of hot fluid drenched him, and the walls tightened as you flailed and bucked, forcing him into the final spasm. If his heart was less healthy, it would have stopped. The magnitude of the explosion knocked him to his side, taking you along with him as he clung helplessly to your waist and dug his fingers in. He howled and panted, dragging his enormous teeth down your back. 

When the storm passed, his cognitive mind returned from exile. You lay beside him in a heaving, sweaty heap, the same as him. You stroked his arm, and you were smiling. Had he done that? The thought warmed him.

Ubruptly, you got to your feet. 

"You're fun," you informed him with the understatement of the year. "I come here every Wednesday afternoon to shower. You are more than welcome to join me here again, anytime." 

Hugo blushed, as he watched you turn to leave. He had done that. 

"If you're good, I'll even let you drink the bathwater," you quipped over your shoulder. 

Hugo watched you go, a rather mute mute for the first time in ages. He was still processing your encounter when a pair of neatly folded clothes caught his attention near the front of the willow curtain. Rushing to retrieve them, he followed after you like an imprinted puppy. "Ah- wait! Miss… Hey! You, you forgot your…"

You circled back to accept your belongings from the adorably anxious mandrill. 

"...Habiliments," he finished. 

You extracted a thin bit of fabric from the pile, tucking it neatly into his hands. He glanced down at a relatively clean, lacey pair of panties, and his breath caught in his throat. 

You winked, knowingly, before taking your leave once more, albeit less naked. 

"See ya around, Hugo." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was pretty crazy but fun to write! My first ever reader insert.


End file.
